1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of information networks, and more particularly relates to a method and system for remote management of a network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often critical in any network to be able to quickly and efficiently manage the network devices (e.g., routers, switches, add/drop multiplexers, terminal service adaptors, cross-connect systems, etc.) coupled to the network. A failure of a network device can mean the loss of data, the loss of a network connection, and/or the loss of a network itself. Yet, the efficient management of network devices is becoming increasingly difficult.
The network devices themselves are becoming increasingly complex and thus require more complicated management related activities. Additionally, as advances in networking technology evolve, more and more network devices are able to connect to a network at increasing distances from each other. This imposes a significant (if not impossible) burden on the ability of a network administrator to manage the large number of network devices at the physical location of the network device.
To allow for more efficient network device management, protocols have evolved that allow network devices to exchange management related information. However such protocols are not without their problems. In order to provide for the exchange of management data, networking protocols have included a reserved field in the basic unit of the protocol (e.g., a frame). Depending on whether management data is needed, the reserved field is populated with management commands or padded with pad data. However, this technique can be taxing to bandwidth. For example, because the reserved management field is included with every frame that is transmitted on the network, bandwidth is consumed every time a frame, for example, including such a field is transmitted, whether or not the field is populated with actual management commands or padded data. When one considers that thousands of frames may be transmitted each second by hundreds of network devices, the amount of bandwidth consumed by such fields becomes considerably significant.
As an additional problem, networking protocols are constantly evolving. And although one protocol may provide for the management of a network device, the adoption of a new protocol, or the evolution of an existing protocol can make other existing protocols obsolete, and thus the respective management commands ineffective.
Accordingly, a system and method are needed to provide for the remote management of a network device over any frame-based communications environment in a bandwidth efficient manner.